consusfandomcom-20200213-history
History
This page serves as a history of important events that have happened on the Consus Faction Server. This page is split into 3 parts, Old Consus, which covers events before the map migration, Greater Consus, which covers events after the map migration. And New Consus which covers events after the controversial second reset. Old Consus April 7, 2019 The Assyrian Collapse During the selling of Crimea, Nuclearburrito had made a fight against BigJohnny69, King of Assyria. He formed a coalition because his war reasons were 'attitude' the president of Assyria JDrocks11, sided with Aughland and the Coalition and declared war on Assyria, they destroyed Istanbul and colonized Assyria, ending the first Assyrian Empire. April 22, 2019 The War of the German Destruction After the complete destruct of the German cities of Konigsberg and Danzig, Aughland and allies forced The German Empire to disband. Many Germans fled to Argentina and established a new nation. April 29, 2019 After defeat in a war against The German Empire and Danubia , the formerly great nation of Aughland , suddenly fell into collapse. From the ashes, the nation of Britanny rose in power and gained control of most of Aughland's possessions in France. Greater Consus New nations started to rise up, with the fall of AughsOrder (the next Aughland), these nations start to occupy their territories, such with better technology, better relations, and a peaceful world. May 18, 2019 Somalian Wars A Raiding mercenary state founded by Egyptian Migrants, Somalia rapidly rose to being feared across consus for their shear Brutality. Their founding was followed by a series of wars of expansion and blackmail throughout the server. Somalia quickly rose to becoming the 4th most powerful nation on Consus behind The Old Celtic Empire. May 20, 2019 to June 20, 2019 The Warm War During Somalias rise to power they (Backed by Egypt) began to be slowed down by a Northu led U.N, leading to many nations scrutinizing and even denouncing the U.N, leading to a series of Proxy wars and a massive race for power between Egypt, Somalia, And Northudankton. In the end, Egypt came out on top after the fall of Russia and rapidly expanded becoming the Largest Nation Ever on consus and the most powerful nation ever to exist on the Server. June 8, 2019 War of Rome The Roman Empire declared an invalid-CB war on the Kingdom of Burgundy. The war was deemed an automatic victory for Burgundy due to the use of an invalid CB as well as abuse of admin on Odetobeethoven's part. June 9, 2019 The Fall of Rome The Roman Empire was disbanded after the leader was banned and the temporary leader defected to Burgundy. All surrounding states subsequently rushed to occupy land. French Unification France was united after Burgundy annexed Southern France. Aughland World War https://consus.fandom.com/wiki/Augish_World_War June 18, 2019 End of the Soviet Union The Soviet Union loses all of it's territory and collapses for hollow claims ending the Warm war. New Consus July 31, 2019 Roman Conflicts A coalition was made on Rome because it was expanding all over Europe and ruining the other's expansions. Thus, a lot of nations join to stop the Roman Empire from taking over Europe. Rome attacks Japan and the leader Sypan_Dynasty gets banned for illegal war (not declaring war but attacking Japan in the Battle of Northern Tokyo) and Rome is disbanded. Neo Consus = __FORCETOC__ Category:Events